chloes_conlangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilvaoan Vocaubulary
abeon '- 1.f, father *'abeonelon '- 1.f, grandfather *'aleqvar '- to question *'aleqvut '- 2.f, question *'ama '- 1a., mother *'amala '- 1a., grandmother *'aqinon '- 1.f, red *'aqinenur '- 3.e, red, beauty *'artuar '- to jump, to fly *'avar '- to go *'baskus '- 2.a, evil *'basut '- 2.f, moon *'behus '- 2.a, blood *'bilyeva '- 1a., afternoon *'blevar '- to walk *'brehor '- 4.e, Town *'brizendinen '- 1.f, indigo *'daviseon '- 1.f, yellow *'donatelon '- 1.f, wig *'donatus '- 2.a, hair *'dovar '- to have to (must) *'duar '- to sleep *'ektuar '- to kill *'ektussa '- 1a., murderer *'eoliveus '- 2.a, a sexually "loose" man or woman *'hala '- 1a., word *'hazar '- 3.e, small *'hukar '- to beat, to play *'ilvar '- 3.e, the West *'iktus '- 2.a, sun *'iskudus '- 2.a, king *'iskudhazet '- 2.f, prince *'istar '- to say *'isteira '- 1a., butt, rear, lower backside (including legs) *'isteraqon '- 1.f, a large ass *'itar '- to be *'jaelvosa '- 1a., creator *'jaelvar '- to make *'jevar '- to fall *'jomar '- to need *'juvulon '- 1.f, body *'legnon '- 1.f, light *'lemvar '- to come from, to stem from, to originate from *'lemvuea '- 1a., people *'lovistar '- to speak *'lovistus '- 2.a, language *'malamut '- 2.f, good *'marqosut '- 2.f, sex worker, prostitute *'mazus '- 2.a, god *'mazisar '- to call, to annoint *'meonar '- to have *'memnon '- 1.f, heart *'mevlonus '- 2.a, newness *'minervaon - 1.f, owl *'miotar '- to eat *'miotut '- 2.f, food *'mizhazet '- 2.f, princess *'mizut '- 2.f, queen *'monorar '- to serve *'monorut '- 2.f, servant *'morior '- 4.e, cave, cavern *'muozus '- 2.a, land *'muotenar '- to run *'muhsus '- 2.a, noon *'neksus '- 2.a, darkness *'neoti '- adv., now, presently *'nuba '- 1a., cloud *'nusar '- to stop *'oghrut '- 2.f, bear *'ounut '- 2.f, wine *'piontsar '- to take *'piontzassa '- 1a., thief *'paganus '- 2.a, blue *'qeledut '- 2.f, dog *'qlasus '- 2.a, eye *'qloon '- 1.f, snow *'qregaor '- 4.e, orange *'qrilus '- 2.a, violet *'qsosus '- 2.a, thing *'radha '- 1a., morning *'radhen '- 1.f, circle *'radhrajelon '- 1.f, morning erection (coined by Robert Hale, for which Hala was created) *'rajela '- 1a., sword *'rajet '- 2.f, cat *'rammeonar '- to give *'raar '- to come *'raktafar '- to fear *'rubea '- 1a., child *'sanen '- 1.f, largeness *'sauar '- 3.e, devil *'savron '- 1.f, old man *'sefar '- to find *'setarus '- 2.a, death *'shaiar'- 3.e, a meadow *'sinilon '- 1.f, violin *'siprasalon '- 1.f, flute *'sivren '- 1.f, old woman, witch *'sivrinus '- 2.a, teacher *'sovronea '- 1a., wisdom *'sunea '- 1a., desert *'sura '- 1a., night *'surenet '- 2.f, dream *'tafar '- to know *'talvoar '- to save *'tarstarar '- to bow to (takes dative) *'terzus '- 2.a, star *'tiwinut '- 2.f, tyrant *'uksar '- to be able to *'usuar '- to listen *'vadisar '- to answer *'vadissa '-1a., answer *'valar '- to love (takes dative) *'valassa '- 1a., lover *'venetselen '- 1.f, pink *'vileon '- 1.f, green *'vleblar '- to stay, to reside *'vusar '- 3.e, long *'yeva '- 1a., evening *'yevor '- 4.e, the East